Demon Selection Code
This code is more of a law. It is a way to simplify and contain the overwhelming laws, by-laws, and exceptions that apply when a demon is being put through the Demonic Rites Ritual. Across all planes and personalities, there are only a few codes that remain constant throughout. These Constants, as they are called, have the larges impact upon the end result and have never been broken by anyone. 1. The longer the consciousness of the human can manage to cling to his frail, mortal body, the higher his Core Production Rate shall be. 2. The lineage and ancestry of the consciousness of the human will determine a base, minimum strength. 3. The generation level that the consciousness of the human resides in is an important factor in determining a core's strength. 4. The upbringing that the consciousness did endure also factors greatly in the Demonic Rites. This particular code determines the thickness and resilience of the demon's core. 5. The first and foremost law cannot by bypassed by any sort of deceit, brokered deal with The Dark Prince or The Grim Reaper, or the systematic passing of the consciousness from vessel to vessel in a vain attempt to achieve immortality. 6. The consciousness is mandated to be a naturally forming consciousness. This being had to have had a birth and a steady, slow development as ordered by The Divine. No fake mockery or artificial consciousness. 7. The consciousness must believe in Heaven and Hell, and must believe that one way or another, said consciousness must go either up or down and will be judged according to his actions in his previous life. 8. Malicious drive and initiative are a vital factor in deciding the demon's strength. The consciousness must have lived his previous life with purpose and meaning in order to gain strength. 9. An improper consciousness, one that was natural or formed naturally, can bypass the Demonic Rites and become a Roamer. (Many demons do not pass the Demonic Rites) 10. The Dark Prince retains the right to rewrite any law, other than the Constants, with the permission of at least one Archangel and one of The Holy Trinity (Father, Son, The Holy Spirit) and can edit a constant with the Trinity's permission. Many other codes also determine the various types and traits of the demons. The codes vary greatly and have many exceptions to them. These laws below determine the demons types and traits. 1. Anyone with a mental disability will be a mirror of himself as a demon. 2. An abused and broken being will be given a larger CPR than his pampered counterpart. 3. A grim outlook on life is considered a wise outlook in Hell. Having a grim (realistic) belief structure will have a dramatic effect on their abilities. 4. Living in a hot topography or climate, the being will be more accustomed to the heat. 5. A person who remains virtuous, whether willingly or not, will have unbelievable strength, a reward for their sacrifice. 6. A beastly creature as a human, who walks a thin line between holy and demonic, grants the being immunity, or a sort, to both 7. Great physical strength during first life will be given an added strength proportional to being first life.